mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Zog.
Unblock this instant! UNBLOCK ME FROM THE SMG4 WIKI PAGE THIS INSTANT!! Seriously! Blocking me for putting in false information and ignoring admin orders? I'm ignoring you ya big nerd and loser! I don't need to listen to you! Who cares if you're an admin! You can't block me cause you're a stranger and you're a kid, so you're not the boss of me! Just because a video isn't considered a blooper doesent mean its unlisted, think clear you idiot! So unblock me before I tell wiki that you're too immature to be here you retard! ((User|Dann50)) (2:44 pm, 7 July 2015) Now you're acting like a bigger loser you ammature!! Blocking me for longer for harassing? Where do you come up with this crap, how about you just get off of wiki, but you're gonna have to anyways cause I contacted wiki! (User) User talk (9:56 pm, 7 July 2015 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmigasFist3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WikiSchm2000 (talk) 17:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) THE ZOG! OH GOD I THOUGHT I WILL DIE WITHOUT YOU! DON"T WORRY, MAMAFU**ER EMIGASFIST IS GONNA HAS HIS BUTT KICKED! :D... ...Bye The guy who made the comment on top of this comment was me MF, well anyway good news! There is a anti-EmigasFist clan, leader is Musthasto. Why don't you join them? P.S. I told Musthasto about EmigasFist and decided to ban him from making videos. Go to Musthasto's talk page if you want to chat with him or on youtube. Remember, Musthasto also hates EmigasFist Double Remember! EmigasFist is a enemy of MM54321, and his fans, also he is a cyber bully and troll Mario fangamer (talk) 11:58, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Join Kiddy Stoppers Zog! It is the clan I was talking about! I'm planning to join them too. They stop trolls on this wiki, maybe if Smg4 Wiki expands, they will join our wiki to stop EmigasFist! There is a page about it, go check it. Mario fangamer (talk) 12:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) fuck Emigasfist3, he blocked us again D: don't ask me how he was unblocked... FUCK HIM Mario fangamer (talk) 17:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC) he only blocked us for a day LOL don't worry Well, hello Zog! I seem you blocked me because of my little joke. Shall I go around to everyone else on the wiki saying "HELP!! THE ZOG BLOCKED ME!!! AVENGE ME!!" Cuz I remember you doing that. Stop blocking people for their opinions! They're just opinions, take them! btw, unblock EF3 and EROP. Did it. I put ":D". ~SonicFan13 Sorry, but admin spots are pretty full. If you want, you can ask Rocky if you can get admin. WikiSchm2000 (talk) 21:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Power Robot Planning. Where gonna send you the link. IJosh64 (talk) 20:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) @Above Excellent. The Zog. (talk) 21:20, August 27, 2014 (UTC) How the hell did you get block on this wiki,that's ridiculous?!? You have this strange habit of trying to be admin on all wikis you contribute to.FoggyGlasses55 (talk) 18:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 Wanna here why your in dd54321's video? no, go away. SonicFan said he was 10 this year, I don't know why you're worried. You have to be 13 or above to join, what's the issue? I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 00:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Pink, he had Wikia disable his account. BedrockPerson :D 03:28, December 31, 2014 (UTC) (I hate doing this, I'd rather you respond on my talk, talking on one page is foreign to me) I reported SonicFan and then he got blocked. I emailed wikia about it and then they took action. He said he was 10. This means IMM shouldn't be excluded either, otherwise we risk bans for not abiding by the rules we click I AGREE to when we JOIN! I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 04:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OI VOY! BedrockPerson :D 17:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks to your coding the wiki activity looks messed up as well as a number of sigs and names. Quite skeptical about using it. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 10:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Fixed you and Dylan. BedrockPerson :D 16:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) While you did say those words, you were suggesting a ban of someone completely unrelated. Not all IPs link to the same person. Be careful next time. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 23:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I understand that, but Kazi called him out as an IMM sock so I just acted based on that. Given the lack of actual evidence that UltraMario64 or MetroidFan54321 were IMM I just figured it'd be a good guess. BedrockPerson :D 23:48, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Um, the guy gave me a link to a page article chain of comments of all the accounts claiming they are the one person. Don't believe everything at face value. He's not the type to just be an ip, he's too stubborn for it. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 02:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, don't freak out, but I blocked SuperMarioGlitchy3 for 1 year. He acted pretty suspicious like IMM, like not editing and just spamming comments, unnaturally denying the sock-puppetry, and abusive language. MarioFan7070 (talk) 00:18, January 8, 2015 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 did yuo kno? hao tal is mm54321 ? hes 54321 mm tal ! ~AgentMuffin:) :in mm get it ? aslo special: wikiactivity ~AgentMuffin:) HI